Las máscaras son objetos sobrevalorados
by karunebulous
Summary: Transporte anticuado de armaduras, tontas misiones y cosmos que se agotan. Todo esto forma parte de la cotidianidad de una Amazona que juró proteger al Dios Sorachi, aunque la máscara le dé comezón. [Para Frany Fanny Tsuki]


**Título** : Las máscaras son objetos sobrevalorados.

 **Fandom:** Gintama.

 **Personajes** : Kagura, Sadaharu, Gintoki Sakata, Shinpachi Shimura, Isao Kondo, Toushirou Hijikata, Sougo Okita y Tae Shimura.

 **Rated** : T.

 **Advertencias** : OOC, aged-up fic (dos años más que sus edades oficiales), AU, Cuarta Pared... ¿Qué es eso?

 **Género** : Parodia, dizque humor.

 **Disclaimer** : Gintama es de Sorachi, Saint Seiya es de Kurumada y las series a las que se hace referencia tampoco son mías.

 **Resumen** : Transporte anticuado de armaduras, misiones tontas, cosmos que se agotan; todo esto forma parte de la cotidianidad de una Amazona que juró proteger al Dios Sorachi aunque la máscara le dé comezón. [Para Frany Fanny Tsuki].

A continuación el fanfic AU Saint Seiya Style que nadie pidió... aunque Frany me etiquetó en un reto de la página de Facebook "Es de Fanfics" xD.

Originalmente esto era un corto Saint!OkiKagu... pero la parodia del ending de SS me superó y salió este licuado con incoherencias everywhere más que todo gen con leve OkiKagu, así que técnicamente cumple con el reto: "Etiqueta a un fanficker, si no te contesta en cinco minutos te debe un one-shot de tu OTP".

Hay referencias a Power Rangers, Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya Omega, Code Geass y Pokémon.

* * *

—Una Amazona siempre debe llevar puesta su máscara, Kagura. Es nuestro símbolo desde que juramos lealtad al Dios Sorachi; tampoco debemos mostrar nuestro rostro a ningún hombre y sí lo hacemos, sólo tenemos dos opciones-

Kagura estornudó, sentada en la caja de piedra que albergaba su armadura y con renuencia se colocaba la máscara plateada que cubría completamente su rostro. Los oídos le chirriaban recordando las palabras que la Jefa le dijo cuándo recién obtuvo la armadura del _Inugami_ , un par de meses atrás y Sadaharu, su fiel mascota, se frotó contra ella en señal de apoyo moral.

Personalmente, Kagura encontraba esa anticuada regla bastante ridícula y a pesar de su entrenamiento, llevar tanto tiempo puesta una máscara era molesto: sudaba a chorros, le daba comezón y no podía comer a sus anchas, aunque eso no interesaba por el momento.

Ella pudo sentir cosmo-energías a poca distancia: Una que sostenía a un par de sosos lentes y la otra, aunque perezosa, en realidad podía ser formidable.

En efecto, Gintoki de Parfait y Shinpachi de Lentes llegaron con sus cajas de piedra en sus espaldas, Shinpachi tomaba aliento y Gintoki se limitaba a cavar en las profundidades de su oído izquierdo buscando petróleo, mientras Sadaharu lo saludaba con afecto... mordiéndole la cabeza hasta sacarle sangre.

Kagura, junto con Gintoki y Shinpachi (Sadaharu también, por cierto), formaban un equipo como Santos del Santuario Gintama — _Santama_ , para acortar—. Los apodaban «Yorozuya» por su disposición de realizar cualquier tipo de misión que el Patriarca de turno les asignara; aunque de acuerdo con lenguas viperinas y calumniadoras, ellos sólo provocaban desastres y por eso les daban misiones de mierda.

—¡Llegan tarde! —los regañó Kagura, irritada por esperar mucho frente a la estatua del Supremo Gorila Dibujante... que de supremo no tenía mucha pinta con la mirada lela y un dedo metido en la naríz— Al menos espero que me hayan traído _sukonbu_ que ya no tengo.

—¿No habías comprado ayer, Kagura?

—Cállate, Cuatro Ojos. El _sukonbu_ para mí es un producto de primera necesidad, tu cerebro nunca te dejará comprenderlo.

—No me hace falta.

Con eso, Shinpachi y Kagura se pusieron a discutir y Gintoki logró quitarse a Sadaharu de encima, sintiendo una considerable pérdida de sangre que en pocos párrafos recuperará, interrumpiendo:

—Como si fueramos a perder el tiempo en bocadillos para viejos, Kagura.

—¿Cómo vale más perder el tiempo en el _pachinko_ , que también es cosa de viejos? —Kagura miró con desprecio a Gintoki— Tu actúas como viejo, Gin. No puedes hablar.

—Pronto le encontrarás el sentido al _pachinko_ , Kagura —le aseguró y Kagura dudaba que meter bolas en una máquina sirviera para algo más que para perder tiempo, dinero y neuronas.

—Como sea. ¿Te emborrachaste por la noche y amaneciste en la calle otra vez, Gin? Porque no estabas en la casa cuando me levanté.

Kagura prácticamente obligó a Gintoki a que le diera cobijo en el apartamento arriba del bar de la vieja Otose —una Amazona de Plata jubilada— y duerme en un closet, Shinpachi les hace la colada y la otra inquilina no autorizada es una chiflada masoquista (que quiere a Gintoki como el dominante que la caliente con su cosmos y juguetes guarros) haciendo _cosplay_ de Athena que a veces vive en el techo. Más de una vez ellos han tenido que esquivar a la casera cuando les toca pagar la renta y más de una vez casi los echaban por morosos.

—Salí muy temprano a una misión muy importante que no podía esperar —declaró, serio—. Mi scooter está en el Taller de Gengai y me vi obligado a esforzarme el triple para llegar a cada una de las Doce Casas, con obstáculos en mi camino —Gintoki aspiró hondo—. Y en la última casa encendí mi cosmos lo suficiente para despertar el séptimo sentido durante esa épica batalla donde todo se decidiría. ¡Pero al final el bien logró triunfar!

Debajo de su máscara, la expresión de Kagura era idéntica a la de Sadaharu: hastío total. Sin embargo, Shinpachi puso los ojos en blanco y Kagura pudo jurar que de sus gafas estaba saliendo vapor.

Ella esperaba el estallido y él para variar, no la decepcionó.

—¡Que este _fanfic_ intente parodiar a _Saint Seiya_ no significa que hagas un calco del argumento para responder, Gin!

—Yo advertí que esto ya no se arregla con pastel —Gintoki se encogió de hombros—. Pattsuan, acabas de romper la cuarta pared y eres el personaje serio, acabas de cargarte el _fanfic_ y apenas comenzó.

—¡Tú sólo te levantas temprano por tu propia voluntad por la _Jump_! —Tradujo Shinpachi la adornada respuesta, convenientemente ignorando que Gintoki recalcara su metida de pata— ¡Y fueron doce abastos los que recorrimos para comprarla!

—No puedes negar que si tuve una batalla épica, Shinpachi —Gintoki sonrió con suficiencia.

—¡Sólo te peleaste con Zenzou por la única _Jump_ que quedaba, eso no es una «batalla épica»! ¡Y tú fuiste quien ya arruinó este _fic_!—Shinpachi terminó de dejarlo en la calle.

—Sí seguimos así, llegaremos aún más tarde —Shinpachi recordó ser la (raras veces escuchada) voz de la razón del equipo.

La misión era en la parte más recóndita de Edo y por la hora, llegar a tiempo se veía casi imposible aun teniendo más velocidad y agilidad que las personas normales. Es por eso que...

—¡Por el poder del _sukonbu_ , transformación!

—¡Al menos apégate al _fandom_ que intentamos parodiar, Kagura!

—Déjala en su planeta, Shinpachi. Aunque ella tiene razón, llegaremos más rápido con las armaduras puestas.

Shinpachi suspiró, resignado.

Ellos invocaron sus armaduras, las cuales salieron de sus cajas en sus formas de reposo —una era una copa de _parfait_ , otra la figura de un _Inugami_ y la última era un par de lentes— y dividiéndose en varias partes, cada una fue con su respectivo dueño.

El ambiente se cubrió con una espesa capa de humo blanco, y ocasionalmente (claro está, si se cuenta con vista decente) se asomaban chispas como si fuesen efectos especiales de esos héroes de colores de los noventa trajeados como si fuesen a competir en una carrera de motociclismo, así ocultando las tediosas transformaciones con poses artísticas que para ahorrar más párrafos innecesarios, no se describirán porque éste no es un _anime_ de señoritas con falditas y uniformes de secundaria decorados al gusto.

El humo desapareció y los tres tenían puestas sus armaduras de bronce, listos para cumplir con su deber.

—Insólito —el sarcasmo era evidente en la voz del Santo de Parfait, quien se picaba la nariz gracias a que sus guantes plateados con los dedos al descubierto le permitían la gracia.

El plateado casco con lentes oscuros y antenitas amarillas semejantes a un _pocky_ ocultaba la permanente de la que tanto se quejaba y se limpiaba los restos de la excavación en su ajustado _spandex_ rojo —bajo el peto en diagonal—. Curiosamente, las hombreras con textura de la parte de abajo de una barquilla de helado no eran incómodos por como giraba el brazo.

—Predecible —Kagura boxeaba al aire con sus guantes como patas de _Inugami_ y también pateaba con botas de igual diseño y rodilleras color carmesí. La cola tenía varias vueltas, improvisando un pareo destinado a cubrir la corta parte de abajo de su carmesí _spandex_ , cuyo peto naranja protegía su ya no tan plana delantera y el pesado casco con el rostro de su mascota hacía que tuviera casi la misma estatura de Shinpachi.

—Hasta te ves _cool_ , Pattsuan —comentó Gintoki.

—Las gafas son más Shinpachi que tu —Kagura estuvo de acuerdo.

Shinpachi los fulminó con la mirada, detrás de los cristales de los pesados y plateados lentes de sofisticada montura cuadrada que eran toda su armadura.

—¿Por qué me atacan a mí? —Cuestionó Shinpachi— ¡La culpa es del autor que insiste en utilizar siempre el mismo chiste! ¿Y por qué tengo que cargar una caja de piedra? ¿No pudieron compadecerse de mí y darme una pulsera o un colgante? —él se quejaba sin darse cuenta de que volvía a romper la Cuarta Pared.

—No había presupuesto para eso, Pachi. Apáñate con lo que tienes como hacen los buenos _samurái_ —le aconsejó Gintoki.

—Aquí no somos _samurái_ —replicó Shinpachi.

—Esa armadura te hace más inútil que los Santos de Acero —Kagura fue franca.

Shinpachi no dijo nada, convencido de que si abría la boca les daría material gratuito para que se siguieran metiendo con él.

—¡Vámonos, Sadaharu! —llamó Kagura.

Sin embargo, Sadaharu no ladró como siempre. Él estaba muy concentrado en arrugar la cara, levantar la cola y juntar las patas.

Tal parece que Sadaharu decidió unilateralmente no perder una tripa por ellos. La máscara de Kagura no la hacía inmune al hediondo olor.

—¿Aquí, en serio? —se lamentó Shinpachi, arrugando la nariz— ¡Se supone que está entrenado! ¡Nos multarán!

—¡Yo no quiero limpiar mierda! ¡Tampoco quiero pagar multas! —Gintoki se cubría la nariz con una mano.

De todos modos, llegarían tarde y Sadaharu continuaba a sus anchas dejando su ofrenda a los pies de la estatua del Dios Sorachi, alias Supremo Gorila Dibujante.

-oOo-

Les tocó trabajar en una granja dentro de los límites de Edo (en la frontera) como mano de obra temporal, alimentando animales, cultivando hortalizas y arando la tierra. En teoría esta típica —para ellos— misión no era función de Santos del Dios Sorachi; pero la excusa del patriarca de turno era, citándole textualmente: «La economía está mal y ser un Santo no es rentable en estos tiempos». Por eso terminaban haciendo esa clase de trabajos... Al menos esperaban que la paga fuera buena y Shinpachi esperaba tomarla a tiempo en la Cámara del Patriarca de turno, si fuese por Gintoki, Kagura y Shinpachi no verían su parte porque él la despilfarraría en el _pachinko_. Como ya les habían pagado, tenían que volver porque ya era de noche y en lo personal, Kagura prefería dormir en el _futon_ desarreglado de su closet que en los establos. Sin embargo, en el distrito más cercano había un festival y Kagura los arrastró hasta allá, ignorando al siempre prudente Shinpachi aconsejándoles «ahorrar para los dos meses de renta que se deben» y por supuesto, Gintoki estuvo de su lado pensando en la perspectiva de comer dulces.

Esa misión rutinaria dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando Guerreros Negros al servicio de Cyborg Sorachi decidieron atacar y ellos decidieron intervenir aunque no era su misión.

Claro que ellos no se involucraron por mero altruismo; en realidad Kagura ya había pagado una ronda de tiro al blanco —cuyo puesto era atendido por Madao, el Santo de Cartón— cuando dos cuerpos aterrizaron en el puesto, destrozándolo y enojada, Kagura quería la cabeza de quien se atrevió a arruinar el festival, Shinpachi y Gintoki simplemente fueron arrastrados por las circunstancias.

—Vaya, se ha escapado un gorila del zoológico.

—¡China! —el siempre afable Santo de Gorila saludaba, haciendo caso omiso al comentario, ocupado mirando a los lados.

—La Jefa tenía otra misión — Kagura rodó los ojos. Ya era hora de que Kondo entendiera que encontrarse a la Yorozuya no siempre equivalía a toparse con Otae.

Kondo había perseguido a la Jefa desde que Kagura llegó a Santama como aprendiz, cuando tenía diez años. Ella no veía que eso fuera a cambiar ahora que tenía dieciséis; Kondo seguía queriendo ver el rostro de Tae bajo la máscara y la Ley de las Amazonas decía que si un hombre veía el rostro de alguna, ella sólo tenía dos opciones: amarlo o matarlo.

Kagura no creía que a Tae le fuesen atractivas ambas opciones. Además la armadura de Kondo casi siempre terminaba en el taller de Gengai por lo destrozada que Tae la dejaba.

Kondo no tuvo tiempo de hacer alguna pregunta cuando una buena cantidad de Guerreros Negros fue directa a atacarlo, tumbándole el casco de gorila. Él flexionó los pectorales, despojándose de la parte de arriba de su armadura naranja y hombreras como manos de gorila con el _spandex_ blanco que iba debajo, como si Shiryu de Dragón controlara momentáneamente su cuerpo. Kagura ya estaba acostumbrada a la fijación de Kondo por destaparse, aunque agradecía que no se quitara todo como hacía cada vez que aparecía de lugares inesperados para sorprender a Otae.

—¡Los cien gorilas de Bushuu! —Kondo gritó, derrotando de un solo golpe a los atacantes y Kagura parpadeó... ¿Acababa de ver un feroz gorila con overol azul alzando el puño al fondo?

Horror.

Kagura lo dejó golpeándose el pecho con ambos puños, yéndose en el lomo de Sadaharu en búsqueda de sus compañeros. Kondo era un gorila adulto que podía arreglárselas solo.

Encontró a Shinpachi, cuyas gafas cuadradas tenían la habilidad de obligar a la gente a hacer lo que él quisiera, pero sólo durante cinco minutos. Kagura lo veía sonreír muy satisfecho a una manera muy poco Shinpachi cuando veía a los guerreros negros noquearse entre sí.

—No te pongas chulito sólo porque alteraste tu orden natural en la última encuesta, Shinpachi —bufó Kagura, viendo como de los lentes salía humo—. En este _fanfic_ tus gafas apenas si tienen un Geass defectuoso porque las neuronas no alcanzaron para más, tampoco tienes el carisma de Lelouch.

—¡Estoy orgulloso de haber roto la maldición del puesto ocho, aunque ese tema está fuera de lugar! ¡También deja de meterte con las C...! —Shinpachi fue interrumpido porque Kagura tiró de él, montándolo en el lomo de Sadaharu.

Kagura tenía que llevarse a Shinpachi, eran demasiados enemigos y era preferible que no se hiriera, ¿quién haría la colada en la casa si resultaba herido?

—Kagura, ¿Dónde está Gin?

—Lo perdí en el puesto de algodón de azúcar.

Recorrían las pocas calles de ese Distrito, pero no tardaron mucho en encontrar a Gintoki.

Era fácil ubicar el casco de Gintoki cerca de un casco rojo brillante semejante a la tapa de una botella de mayonesa.

—¡Quiero la mitad de la recompensa, Oogushi!

—¿Quién coño es Oogushi? ¡Tengo un nombre y estás interrumpiendo nuestra misión, imbécil!

—No tengo tiempo para recordar cosas inútiles.

—¡Serás cabrón!

—Si tienes tiempo para insultar, ¿Por qué no te callas y das vueltas con ese tutú?

—¡Qué no es un tutú, ignorante de mierda!

Kagura y Shinpachi bajaron de Sadaharu, poco impresionados. El Santo de Mayonesa se veía claramente con ganas de estrangular a Gintoki; ellos se llevaban fatal, por lo que no era extraño verlos discutir por cualquier tontería, lo peculiar era verlos peleando en conjunto contra los Guerreros Negros mientras se insultaban.

Kagura y Shinpachi también peleaban con su cuota de enemigos e incluso Sadaharu ya se había encargado de varios, orinándose encima del último al que derrotó. Y al final, a Hijikata no le quedó más remedio que ejecutar su técnica especial... o como dijo Gintoki, dar vueltas con el «tutú».

-oOo-

Cualquiera creería que parodiando al Santo del Cisne, Hijikata deleitaría a los lectores de este intento de _fanfic_ con poses de ballet o ejecutando el Eros como ese patinador artístico tazón de cerdo (la ironía es que Gintoki se burla a veces de Hijikata diciéndole Cerdo Mayonesa X). Sin embargo, él se queda firme en s _u spandex_ azul cielo y armadura blanca que apenas si se notaba con las luces, su protector dorado como bufanda reluciendo más que la iluminación de esa calle; él muy serio hasta que dio tres vueltas —donde los pliegos blancos que Gintoki llamaba «tutú» sostenidos por un cinturón apenas se levantaban— y ladró como perro gritando _«Mayora Dust!»_ con el fondo imaginario de una mayo-botella.

Al parecer el polvo de mayonesa de Toushi sirvió para algo porque los Guerreros negros caían como mosquitos frente a un insecticida en spray.

Gintoki invocó la fuerza del _parfait_ (con una gran copa de _parfait_ como fondo imaginario, valga la redundancia) haciendo movimientos imperceptibles para un humano común y corriente —aunque cualquier Santo del Dios Sorachi podía ver que él estaba trazando con sus manos su constelación guardiana y también postre favorito—, noqueando Guerreros Negros sin esfuerzo con _su Meteor Parfait_. Sin embargo, el número seguía incrementándose.

Shinpachi y Sadaharu también luchaban. Kagura derrotó a una buena parte de enemigos con sus _Inugami Claws_ (con feroz Inugami al fondo imaginario, por supuesto)... pero los Guerreros Negros parecían interminables como hormigas y ellos estaban con rasguños, cansados y quedándose sin cosmos.

Gintoki se preparaba para usar su _Strawberry Milk Comet_ y Hijikata su _Mayorin Execution_ , cuando un estruendo terminó el trabajo, mandando a volar a los malos de este _fanfic_ como si fuesen el Equipo Rocket.

Cabe destacar que ellos también habrían volado sino fuese porque las geniales gafas de Shinpachi quemaron lo último de su cosmos creando un campo de energía para proteger a los equipos aliados del ataque y de que el polvo se les metiera en los ojos. Gintoki bien que solía quejarse de las gafas oscuras de su casco, pero esta vez lo salvaron de una conjuntivitis.

—Hijikata sigue vivo. Tch, fallé.

«Otro idiota apareció, ¿En serio?», Kagura se preguntó con fastidio.

—¿Qué es eso de «fallé»? ¡Mira hacia donde atacas la próxima vez, Sougo!

Sougo Okita, Santo de Bazooka rodó los ojos, sacudiéndose el _spandex_ verde agua, sus hombreras como cañones de _bazooka_ haciendo ruido con el movimiento. Su fucsia armadura relucía a pesar del polvo que levantó su ataque (y las casas que destruyó).

—No miré, por eso fallé —convino Okita—. Tomaré en cuenta su consejo la próxima vez, Hijikata.

Claro. El gorila acosador, el mayo-fanático y el sádico formaban un equipo al que pomposamente llamaron «Shinsengumi» y ellos se las arreglaron para reclutar una buena cantidad de miembros. De paso, ellos se encargaban de proteger las áreas que formaban parte de la Zona de Seguridad de Santama y las lenguas chismosas aseguran que son candidatos a ser Santos Dorados.

Menuda porquería.

Santama ya está lo suficientemente arruinado, diría el Santo de Renhou. Kagura agradecía que Zura no estuviese cerca corrigiendo su nombre.

—¡La _Nebular Bazooka_ no es para usarla a tu conveniencia, Sougo! —lo regañó Hijikata.

—Yo no me quejé cuando obligaste a todo el Shinsengumi a comprar toda la mayonesa de Edo aquella vez que salió la promoción del boleto dorado. No tienes moral, Idiokata —los ojos de Okita brillaban maliciosos, tomándose el atrevimiento de tutearlo—. Además, yo fui el ganador de esta batalla. Los héroes siempre llegan al último y este fic sigue ese molde.

Kagura olvidó lo exhausta que estaba, dando zancadas y quedó frente a Okita con los brazos en jarras y con su casco casi llegaba al tamaño de su rival. Ella cuestionó, su acento haciéndose más marcado que de costumbre:

—¡Alto ahí! ¿Quién mierda te nombró «héroe», Sádico?

—Oh. Eres tú, China —él dijo, indiferente—. No te vi, con razón algo me chirriaba al oído desde hacía rato.

«¡Este chihuahua es como un puto dolor de muelas!», pensó Kagura, rechinando los dientes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Me extrañabas?

—Deja de joder. Yo soy la protagonista de este _fanfic_ y tú sólo estás haciendo bulto —Kagura habló con desdén.

Okita alzó las cejas, poco impresionado.

—Yo, diamante — Kagura apuntó un dedo hacia ella—. Tú, moco —Kagura lo apuntó con el dedo—. Los mocos tienen la función de hacer que el diamante resalte, ¿O necesito manzanas para preceder a explicartelo?

—A diferencia de ti, yo no me estanqué en el Paleolítico —bufó Okita—. ¿Protagonista, tu? Estás parodiando a uno de los Santos de Bronce de relleno, de los que nadie se acuerda. Mientras que yo les acabo de salvar el pellejo.

Sadaharu bostezó. Shinpachi miraba alarmado como esos dos se masacraban con la mirada, él no tenía la energía para interponerse. A Gintoki le daba igual y Hijikata solo pensaba en que no quería reportar al Patriarca de turno más de lo necesario... ¿Eso es un bote de agua? ¿Un poste que cayó encima de un árbol? Si hubiese caído al suelo, ellos estarían electrocutados.

Menuda mierda.

—No te creas tanto sólo por atacar por la espalda.

—Se llama estrategia. Busca el significado en un diccionario.

—Tú sólo no querías seguir cagandola para que tu hermano te salve el culo como siempre —se burló Kagura—. Mami decía que los hombres con orgullo terminan detrás de la ambulancia, sí.

—Tu armadura refleja lo que he pensado de ti: Eres una perra —Okita sonrió.

A Kagura le resbaló el insulto. Tenía un hueso e iba a sacarle todo el jugo.

—China, sino fuese por mi ustedes ya serían polvo cósmico. Se agradecida por una puta vez en tu vida —continuó Okita.

—Hubiésemos despertado el Séptimo Sentido al último minuto —razonó ella—. Estás presumiendo tu armadura rosa y siempre te han tocado los oponentes más débiles de cada arco, por eso tuviste tu minuto de fama en este fic.

—Que me toque parodiar al Santo de Andrómeda automáticamente no me hace él —siseó Okita—. No menosprecies a Shun, China. Él atrae a las chicas y fue relevante en el arco de Hades...

Shinpachi ya los veía demandados por mancillar tanto con ese _fandom_. Él creyó que un episodio había bastado, pero no: Gin tenía razón, esto ya no se arregla con pastel.

—...Si quieres burlarte de alguien, sólo mira a Hijikata: parodia a un personaje que hace poses artísticas y llora por su mami.

A su modo, Kagura siguió su consejo. El brillo socarrón de sus ojos detrás de su máscara lo decía.

—Dime, imbécil integral. ¿Qué sucedió realmente en la Casa de Libra? ¿De verdad sólo calentaste a Toushi con tu cosmos? —gorjeó, divertida—. ¿Fue más que _fanservice_?

El semblante de Okita se oscureció por ese golpe bajo. ¿Quién lo manda a ponérsela en bandeja a Kagura?

—¿Seguro que no aprovechaste la oportunidad de meter mano donde no deberías? —los ojos de Kagura eran idénticos a los de Gintoki cuando estaba enfocado en dejar en la calle a alguien, coloquialmente hablando— ¿O es que vas a ser todo aguafiestas con la manida excusa de que «lo que pasó en Libra, se quedó en Libra»? —aquí ella intentó imitar la voz de Okita—. Tú vives tras la cabeza de mayora, ustedes son el patonejo de este fanfic. Eres tan _tsundere_ , Sádico.

Hijikata se veía exasperado, Shinpachi mortificado por tantas transgresiones cometidas en este fanfic. Gintoki y Sadaharu hacían esfuerzos para no desternillarse de risa.

—Y lo dice un personaje cuya _seiyuu_ es la reina de las tsunderes —Okita reaccionó con voz neutra—. ¿Por qué tienes que malinterpretar esa escena? ¿Acaso eres una _fujoshi_ del closet? Te haré despertar el _arayashiki_ si sigues shippeandome con Mensokata. El Hades es más frío en invierno, dicen —finalizó.

—Si te picas...

—¡Basta! —Hijikata explotó— Es obvio que ustedes nunca dejarán de ser un dolor en el culo y a estas alturas ya no tienen remedio, ¡pero déjenme al margen de sus estúpidas discusiones!

Kagura quiso decir algo, pero se interrumpió al ver a Kondo corriendo hacia ellos como si estuviese cagándose y el baño estuviese de polo a polo. Por fortuna tenía su armadura puesta, a excepción del casco que sostenía como si fuese un balón de fútbol americano.

—¡Vienen por nosotros, Toushi! —el gorila se detuvo, anunciando entre bocanadas de aire.

—¿Quién?

Su respuesta llegó en forma de una turba armada con antorchas, hachas y rastrillos de metal. Kondo debía de estar muy exhausto, así se explicaría porque lo alcanzaron tan rápido.

—¡Devuélvannos la electricidad y el agua! —un hombre gritaba en representación de la multitud— ¿Cómo mierda se supone que vamos a dormir con este puto frío?

—¡Y encima se cargaron el festival y nuestro pueblo! —añadió una anciana.

—Los salvamos de los Guerreros negros, ellos comenzaron —Okita se encogió de hombros y no es como si los villanos pudieran confirmar su declaración, desmayados por todas partes.

La turba exigía el pago de los destrozos. La mayoría de las casas no tenían luz, pero bien que se las arreglaron para crear una factura que podía distinguirse con la luz de las antorchas. Seis pares de ojos y unos lentes tragaron grueso leyendo la cifra.

—En serio, ustedes ponen en pena a Santama —Gintoki se metió el dedo en la nariz.

—¡Ustedes se entrometieron en una misión ajena y deberían cubrir los daños! —Hijikata le gritó a Gintoki.

—Souichirou destruyó gran parte del Distrito —le recordó Gintoki.

—Es Sougo, Jefe —corrigió Okita y se lamentó—: No pude llegar al festival.

—¡Yo tampoco pude probar los juegos! —chilló Kagura.

—¿Eso es lo único que les interesa? —Shinpachi no estaba sorprendido.

La Yorozuya pensó en los pros y contras de asumir la responsabilidad y como si sus mentes y cosmos estuviesen sincronizados, dos personas, unos lentes y un Inugami, tomaron una decisión.

—Señores, cálmense —Hijikata apelaba a sus dotes diplomáticos—. Somos seis personas y un perro dispuestos a escuchar sus argumentos y...

—¡Pero si yo sólo veo tres! —gritó alguien.

—Somos... —Hijikata intentó corregir y volteó a ver a los idiotas para que también cooperaran.

Sin embargo, al mirar donde se supone que estaban ya no se les veía ni el rastro.

—¡Malditos bastardos!

-oOo-

Tuvieron que ir por su paga al día siguiente, porque en Santama no trabajaban veinticuatro-siete y los reportes se daban en horario de oficina. Ya habían pasado tres días del caos en ese Distrito y esta vez les tocaba entrenar sin sus armaduras al Coliseo.

Eran las seis de la mañana, Shinpachi relucía y los demás bosteaban a cada rato por la falta de sueño (Gintoki) y tenían hambre (Kagura). En teoría los Santos deberían estar acostumbrados a tempranas horas, pero despertar antes de las diez de la mañana para ese par era un sacrilegio. Peor si amaneció con nieve.

—¿Por qué mierda nos congelamos el culo cuando podríamos seguir durmiendo hasta mediodía? —Gintoki era el tipo de persona cuyo ml humor al despertar se aplacaba después de comer. Evidentemente el ligero bocadillo de madrugada aún no hacía su efecto—. No se me tiene consideración; me ponen como secundario, no puedo comer dulces y ya no hay respeto... ¿De quién es parte del nombre de este manga-anime? ¿Lo recuerdan, eh?

—Un Santo no se deja amilanar por el clima, Gin —una edulcorada voz interrumpe sus lamentos.

Frente a ellos estaba Tae Shimura, hermana mayor de Shinpachi; quien es la Amazona de Materia Oscura y hostess a medio tiempo.

—Claro, dicen que el pelaje de los gorilas es calentito y... —Gintoki no logró decir más, Otae lo golpeó en la nariz.

—Hermana, pensé que hoy trabajarías en el _Snack_ _Smile_ a tiempo completo —comentó Shinpachi—. Dijiste que pedirías permiso para faltar al entrenamiento.

—Hoy cierran, Shin. Nevará más tarde, eso dijo la chica del clima —contestó Otae.

Gintoki balbuceó algo. Kagura lo veía cubrirse la nariz, sangrando profusamente como no sangró con el patético enemigo del segmento anterior y ella no se preocupó ya que en pocos párrafos él volvería a la normalidad.

—No te quejes por no ver a Ana Ketsuno, Gin —Kagura le habló como si fuese un niño—. Yo también quería salir a hacer un _Neo_ _Armstrong_ _Cyclone_ _Jet_ _Armstrong_ de nieve. Consuélate de que en el _fanfic_ hay quienes lo pasan peor que tu: Estamos parodiando Saint Seiya y todavía el alma de Pachi son sus lentes.

—Por favor, te agradecería que no me usaras como ejemplo cuando frente a nosotros hay otra opción, Kagura —pidió Shinpachi.

Kondo aterrizaba en el suelo gracias a un gancho de izquierda propinado por Tae. Un humano normal quedaría desmayado por ese golpe; pero a él casi no le afectó el golpe... llamando casi al ojo derecho que comenzaba a amoratarse.

—¡Sal conmigo, Otae!

—¿Qué parte de la palabra «no» no entiendes, gorila?

—¡Quiero ser merecedor del privilegio de ver tu rostro, Otae!

—Yo ya vi más de lo que debería por tu parte.

—¡Quiero ser el dueño de tu corazón! —él declaró, todo cursi.

—Yo paso —Tae fue muy sincera.

—¡Pero si estamos destinados como Aioria y Marin! —Kondo insistió.

Kagura y Gintoki reían disimuladamente, Shinpachi se negaba a que su hermana estuviera destinada a un gorila acosador.

—Aioria quedó en la _friendzone_ y esa _ship_ nunca fue canon —ella no se medía para destrozar sus esperanzas.

Los tres veían con indiferencia el ritual de cortejo entre primates y a Tae sacando una alabarda de quien-sabe-donde, decidida a dejar a Kondo como colador.

-oOo-

El aire hoy se sentía diferente y no porque el clima amaneciera frío. Es algo diferente que todavía no se ha logrado identificar.

Puños y patadas se repartían por doquier en la arena. Dentro del Coliseo, los bandos se dividieron en « _Team_ Kagura» y « _Team_ Okita»; pronto las barras tomaron las gradas del coliseo (sorteando con una moneda a cual bando le tocaba que lugar) armados con pancartas, serpentinas y silbatos. Se corrían apuestas sobre quien ganaría un combate que en teoría sólo sería de entrenamiento (sin usar sus técnicas) e incluso Hasegawa se rebuscaba vendiendo _snacks_ tras el desastre de hace dos segmentos por el que perdió otro empleo de medio tiempo.

¿De dónde sacaron todo eso? Es uno de los misterios de este _fanfic_.

Pensar que todo había comenzado con Kagura haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento y Okita yendo a molestarla, insultos cruzados como pelotas de tenis y como era predecible, se fueron a las manos.

—¡Golpeas como niñita! —Kagura esquivó una patada— ¿Has perdido los huevos y regresado a tu bosquejo original, Sádico?

Las gradas del « _team_ Kagura» abucheaban a Okita.

—Y tú, ¿has apuntado bien al vater esta mañana, China? —se burló él.

Ahora le tocó al « _team_ Okita» reírse de Kagura.

Kagura lo lanzó contra un muro y Okita se levantó con un brazo sangrando y dejando su silueta en la pared. Se lanzó hacia ella como si se tratase de un toro frente a un trapo rojo (y es una ironía que la ropa de entrenamiento de Kagura sea roja), mandándola contra el suelo.

Kagura se levantó, un hilo de sangre sobresalía debajo de su máscara. Su tobillo izquierdo dolía y aun así golpeó a Okita en el estómago, haciéndole escupir sangre; aprovechándose de su momentánea distracción, ella repartía puñetazo tras puñetazo en el rostro de Okita, satisfecha. Sin embargo, él interceptó lo que sería una patada al agarrar el tobillo bueno en el aire y la estampó nuevamente contra el suelo y ella juró que sus huesos crujieron.

Kagura volvió a estar de pie, lo malo fue que apoyó el pie y su tobillo herido por un instante no la dejó moverse... y Okita le dio un puñetazo a su máscara.

 _Crack_.

El público también escuchó el sonido, quedándose en silencio.

Él retiró el puño; su neutro semblante desapareció cuando la máscara se partió en dos y los pedazos retumbaron en el suelo.

Kagura estaba en _shock_ , sin poder creerlo. ¡De todas las personas tenía que ser él!

Demonios.

Todo el Coliseo contuvo el aliento, ellos conocían las implicaciones de lo que acababa de suceder y esperaban el veredicto.

Okita miró detenidamente el blanco rostro con sangre seca en la sien derecha, unos furiosos ojos azul eléctrico y el hematoma en la mejilla izquierda. Kagura se sentía como si estuviese dentro de un microscopio, ¿acaso le salió un barro? ¡Pero si ella no sufría de acné!.

Sin embargo...

—Tu cara no es la gran cosa como para hacer un alboroto —fue lo único que dijo Okita.

Los ojos de Kagura se estrecharon y una mueca de desprecio se dibujó en su rostro.

—Para mí un desgraciado como tu está en el nivel más bajo de la cadena alimenticia —Okita frunció el ceño—. Matarte resolvería todos mis problemas, es cierto. Pero esa sería la salida más sencilla y tú no vas a escaquearte de esta mierda como si nada.

Los padres postizos —Gintoki y Shinpachi— estaban visualizando el futuro y no les gustaba ni un poco.

Entre el público, Kotarou Katsura, Santo de Renhou junto con su acompañante, una criatura Renhou (de nuevo, valga la redundancia) de nombre Elizabeth sostenían una gran pancarta que decía en letras negras «Team Okikagu» dentro de un corazón rojo.

Soyo Tokugawa, mejor amiga de Kagura y una de las pocas chicas no Amazonas encargada de las relaciones públicas de Santama; alzaba un cartel donde se leía en letras grandes «OTP» rodeados de _emojis_ de caras amarillas con ojos de corazón.

Las _fangirls_ OkiKagu entre el público soltaron un «Aww».

—Pero perder mi máscara no equivale a enamorarme de ti, ni que esto fuera un _fanfic_ _shoujo_ y yo ni siquiera entiendo del todo el amor romántico —admitió Kagura, desinflando a los _shippers_.

El público soltó un colectivo «¡auch!». Ellos estaban prácticamente comprometidos y Kagura acababa de rechazar a Okita en público.

—Como si quisiera tener a una acosadora sólo por romper una máscara —Okita rodó los ojos—. Tengo mejor criterio que prestarle atención a una bruta como tú. Mi único interés en ti es hacerte morder el polvo y definitivamente no hacerte morder la almohada. Los doujinshis bastan y sobran.

—Ni que me valorara tan poco para agarrarme al primer clavo ardiendo que encuentre —bufó Kagura— ¿Y quién dijo que yo tengo que morder almohadas? ¡Tú tienes cara de pasivo, eres un M en el fondo!

—¡Ya quisieras!

—Si te queda el guante, póntelo.

Técnicamente, Okita ganó el encuentro y ellos seguían discutiendo sin importarles sus heridas y como todo regresaba a la normalidad, el público se dedicaba a entrenar por su cuenta, que en realidad fue el motivo real por el que madrugaron.

Al fondo, Katsura refunfuñaba porque lo sacaron del banquillo para sólo aparecer en una mísera línea.

Okita y Kagura seguirían en negación, pero el futuro era una cosa impredecible y por ahora, vivirían el presente.

* * *

Yep, ignoré adrede que Kagura no puede exponerse directamente al sol y Sadaharu se merecía más que ser la armadura de Kagura, nada más hay que ver como la pasa en los recientes capítulos del manga. Es un AU, sepan disculpar esos detalles.

Patonejo es como coloquialmente se conocía a la ship yaoi de SS Hyoga/Shun (que no sé bien como la llaman, hace años no estoy en ese fandom y estoy oxidada) que no me llama en realidad. Tampoco me llama el HijiOki, pero con los personajes que parodiaban Toushi y Sougo no pude resistirme a hacerle guiño a la escena de Libra xD. No hice referencia al Lost Canvas, los chistes de seiyuus con mi OTP yaoi de este fandom serían interminables jajajaja.

Ay Shinpachi... aquí recibió más bullying que en todos mis fics juntos: Oh, dear. You're doing so well! #mangaspoilers.

Aromantic!Kagura es un headcanon bastante interesante para explorar ^^

Si han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer y si no, también.


End file.
